Pour rien
by Bubus49
Summary: Hermione a suivi toute la conversation. Elle savait tout. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle se ferait prendre.


Du bruit. Hermione n'entendait que ça. Du bruit. Harry avait dut avoir une vision. Hermione s'y était maintenant habituée. D'après ce qu'elle entendit, le père de Ron s'était fait attaquer par un serpent géant. McGonagall était venue. Harry expliquait que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il avait tout vu, que Mr Weasley était en ce moment même allongé inconscient sur la dalle froide du Ministère. McGonagall dit qu'ils vont aller chez le Directeur. Hermione ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle descendit du dortoir et suivit les trois personnes qui allaient au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le trajet n'était pas facile. Premièrement: les cachettes n'étaient pas facile à trouver. Deuxièmement: Miss Teigne était là. McGonagall lui dit de filer, la chatte avait disparu dans l'ombre. Mais quand Hermione s'approcha, la chatte se mit à miauler. Hermione pouvait passer une éternité à dire à Miss Teigne de filer, la chatte ne céderait pas. Sans réfléchir, Hermione ligota la chatte et l'enferma dans un placard. Puis la Gryffondore reprit son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant une gargouille de pierres. McGonagall dit "Fizwizbiz" et la gargouille se décala pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même comme un escalator. Dès que Harry, Ron et McGonagall avancèrent sur les marches, le mur se referma avec un bruit sourd. Hermione attendit cinq minutes puis s'approcha de la gargouille et dit:

-Fizwizbiz.

La gargouille s'anima et se décala à nouveau. Hermione avança sur les marches mobiles tandis que le mur se fermait et Hermione s'éleva en cercles serrés jusqu'à une haute porte de chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon. Hermione se cacha entre le mur et la porte et attendit. Elle entendait Dumbledore qui parlait aux portraits, elle entendit Harry, elle entendit le professeur McGonagall. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Mais quand Dumbledore demanda à McGonagall de réveiller les autres Weasley, Hermione se raidit. Elle rapprocha ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit, se referma et Hermione entendit les pas de McGonagall s'éloigner. Dès que le bruit des pas eut disparu, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et décala les jambes de sa poitrine. Et elle n'écoutait à nouveau plus. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit la gargouille s'écarter. Elle rapprocha de nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Plusieurs pas s'approchèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Hermione se détendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit McGonagall sortir et eut le même réflexe qu'avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et les Weasley avaient pris le portoloin.

Hermione se leva quand Dumbledore dit:

-Entrez Miss Granger.

Hermione se raidit. Elle n'arrivait vraiment plus à bouger. La porte en chêne s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Dumbledore qui portait une robe de chambre pourpre et or, aux broderies somptueuses, par-dessus une chemise de nuit d'un blanc de neige. Malgré le fait qu'il soit pratiquement une heure de matin, Dumbledore semblait parfaitement éveillé. Il regardait Hermione de ses yeux perçants, d'une couleur bleu clair. Hermione regardait le professeur droit dans les yeux, mais elle était toujours pétrifiée. Dumbledore lui prit le bras et l'entraîna doucement dans le bureau plongé dans le pénombre. Les portraits semblaient dormir. Des objets en argent étranges étaient posés sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Une faible lumière éclairait de nombreux papiers. Dumbledore fit asseoir Hermione sur une chaise devant son bureau. Puis il s'assit dans son fauteuil à haut dossier. Puis il demanda:

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite si tardive?

-Euh...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle s'imaginait mal en train de dire à Dumbledore qu'elle a suivit McGonagall, Harry et Ron jusqu'ici parce qu'elle en avait tout simplement envie. Un grand silence s'était installé. Dumbledore fixait Hermione intensément tandis que Hermione, elle, fixait ses pieds nus. Puis, d'un seul coup, Hermione sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas entendu Dumbledore s'approcher, pourtant la pièce était silencieuse. Elle leva la tête vers son professeur. Celui-ci lui sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, un sourire réconfortant, un sourire qui faisait comprendre à Hermione que Dumbledore savait pourquoi elle était venue ici mais qu'il voulait tout simplement qu'elle le lui dise elle-même. Hermione lui sourit, respira profondément et dit:

-Je suis venue ici sans aucune raison professeur.

-Vous voulez rejoindre Harry et les Weasley n'est-ce pas?

Hermione regarda le vieil homme et murmura un faible "oui". Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

-Vous les rejoindrez en utilisant le Magicobus, mais vous attendrez la fin du trimestre. Je doute que le professeur Ombrage laisse passer inaperçu le fait que j'ai laissé partir plusieurs élèves avant la fin du trimestre. De plus, ils sont déjà assez nombreux comme ça!

Dumbledore rit. Hermione pouffa légèrement mais reprit aussitôt son sérieux habituel. Dumbledore arrêta de rire lui aussi. Il eut un nouveau silence. D'un seul coup, Dumbledore lança:

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un...

Hermione ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Elle regardait intensément le professeur.

-Si vous aviez les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus vous seriez son parfait sosie...

Hermione vit des larmes apparaître sur le visage de Dumbledore. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui demanda:

-De qui parlez-vous professeur?

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre puis murmura:

-Ma petite soeur, Ariana. Elle est décédée lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans...

-Oh, professeur, je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé. Et pourtant...

Dumbledore regardait Hermione dans les yeux. Hermione en faisait de même. Ils s'enlacèrent, rapprochèrent leurs lèvres et s'embrassèrent. Un baiser intense, passionné, doux. Hermione murmura:

-Je crois que je vous aime...

Dumbledore sourit et dit:

-Moi je sais que je vous aime.

Et ils s'assirent sur le tapis de la pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
